Madness
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Tohru gets the chance to go to a Halloween celebration at the Sohma residence. This leads to a very odd or one might even say insane encounter. What really took place? Read it and you may find out. One-shot.


**I am so sorry for not updating my other stories, I am currently working on it. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

It was October the thirty-first and Tohru had been invited to a Halloween costume party taking place at the Sohma estate, she had never really been to a Halloween party, especially not the Sohma kind.. It was going to be a unique experience for her, or so she thought. Before this it is imperative that you should be aware of the fact that Akito refuses to attend the celebrations for holidays he deems as ridiculous.

"High School girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this our Sohma Halloween~." Shigure wearing dog ears attached to a head band annoyingly sang off-key before his singing was cut off by booing.

"Shut the hell up already!" Kyo dressed as a knight yelled annoyedly at Shigure to shut him up.

Hatsuharu who was dressed as a very unamused looking vampire then threw a caramel covered candy apple at Shigure and it got stuck in his hair.

"Everyone's a critic now, huh?" Shigure pouted and tried to get the candy apple out of his hair.

"No offense, Shigure, but you're very off-key." Ayame who was dressed as Rapunzel stated in a matter of fact tone. The zodiac dogs shoulders slumped.

"Your singing wasn't that bad, Shigure." Tohru smiled, she was dressed as a princess in a beautiful blue and beige Victorian styled dress that was lacy and frilly with all sorts of bows on it, her hair had sky blue ribbons in them as well for the occasion.

"According to them it is, but since the sweet angel known as Tohru has told me that I must believe it is true!" Shigure grinned goofily and bowed politely as if she were of real nobility. "Milady, If you will excuse me, I shall be going to harass Hatori now."

"You may go then. Try not to bother him too much, tell him I said hello as well!" Tohru giggled and then spotted some more familiar people walking by, Hiro and Kisa dressed as Hansel and Gretel, Momiji dressed in a girls bunny outfit for some weird reason, and Ritsu dressed as a nun; she greeted them all cheerfully and chatted with them for a while before the lights suddenly dimmed in a way that surprised her, they told her they would go and get some snacks and soon left princess Tohru behind.

A moment or so afterwards familiar voice called out from nearby. "Miss Honda, I'm going to go get some punch, would you like some?" Yuki who was dressed as a prince in a slightly feminine yet masculine outfit asked her politely, although it was hard for her to see him, he could definitely see her because of his nocturnal instincts being the rat of the zodiac animals.

"Yes please, I would like some punch." Tohru nodded in the direction she assumed Yuki was at.

"Alright, I will be back in a few moments." Yuki smiled at her with his naturally princely smile, the smile that captured the attention of females and earned envious glances and glares from males.

Tohru heard him walk off and waited for him to return, she waited for him for around ten minutes, maybe he had forgotten where she was at? The brunette wasn't sure. Just then, creepy music started to play and the aura in the room seemed to change quite a bit. She bit her lip nervously and looked around although she really couldn't recognize anyone from the darkness.  
"Hello again." Tohru heard someone whisper to her, she turned around in a full circle and squinted trying to make out a figure and yet she could not. Tohru felt someones warm breath touching her neck and it gave her a chill, she turned around instantly and only noticed the persons hair, somehow she had come to the assumption that it was Yuki due to the hair style, not even suspecting the possibility of it being Akito.

"You actually scared me! I didn't know when you would come back, Yuki. Not that I'm trying to rush you or anything, but it usually does not take so long to get a drink. Did something happen at the punch bowl?" Tohru put a hand over her chest and took a reassuring breath to calm her suspenseful nerves before smiling.

"Heh.. Sorry, it seems they ran out of punch because someone tried to spike it." Akito was dressed as a phantom with a mask and was wearing all black.

"Oh, that's awful! I wasn't aware of that." Tohru shook her head and looked at "Yuki" again, wondering if it was just the bad lighting or if he had gotten paler. Although she hadn't even paid close attention to the difference in the voice or costume.

"Oh well, so, Tohru.." Akito moved closer towards her and caressed her cheek while whispering. "Are you enjoying it yet?"

"Pardon me?" Tohru blushed, she was now suspicious of who ever it was that she had mistaken for Yuki.

"I don't know what you're thinking.. I meant the party. There's no need to look embarrassed." There was a dangerous gleam in Akito's silver eyes that his mask barely managed to hide.

"Right! The party.. Um, it's perfect of course." Tohru looked up at him with her innocent blue eyes, suddenly very aware that it was not Yuki and usure of who this stranger was, all she could make out was the way that his hair was laying and the shape of his form and height.

"That tone isn't very convincing, what's the matter?" Akito smiled eerily and took a step closer to Tohru who felt as if she was being stalked.

"Nothing whatsoever!" Tohru tried to sound nonchalant, but failed.

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" Akito put a hand on his hip.

"Is it because it's Halloween?" She winced at how painfully foolish the words seemed to be.

"You really aren't the sharpest princess in the castle, now are you?" Akito sneered.

"W-What?" Tohru gave an expression of disbelief and offense.

Taking her by surprise, Akito suddenly (and randomly) kissed Tohru, pulling her petite figure against his tall and slender one, the embrace seemed awkward at first due to Tohru freezing up, but she quickly adjusted and the kiss went on. They even started to french kiss before one of them had to pull away for air, when the kiss broke so did the trance Tohru was in. "Au revoir."

* * *

Tohru's eyes fluttered open quickly and she gasped for air, she learnt that she was laying on the floor at the Sohma estate, party decorations still up, the lights still on and everything seemed to be particularly normal, except the Sohma's gathered around her.

"Miss Honda, are you alright?" Yuki was nervously yet gently shaking one of her shoulders.

"What happened..?" Tohru quickly stood up and brushed her dress off, she looked at everyone around her wondering what had just happened.

"You fainted after the lights went off." Yuki sighed in relief as the color was now returning to her previously pale skin.

"You have to be joking!" Her eyes widened with shock. If she had been unconscious, what was all of that? It seemed so real to her.

"Why would I joke about it?" Yuki gave her a curious glance.

"Everything felt so real though.." Tohru wondered if she had lost her mind before a person dressed in all black casually walked through one of the doors.

"What is going on?" It was Akito, clad in the costume of a phantom with a white mask that went from below his eye brows to his nose, hiding his eyes and making him seem possibly creepier.

"Tohru fainted." Hatori said before looking at Akito skeptically, "Since when did you enjoy dressing up on Halloween?"

"Since now." Akito stated as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Tohru watched him carefully, her heart beating rapidly at his every little movement.

"Hello, princess." A devilish smirk had formed upon Akito's face when he looked at Tohru.

"I..I.." Tohru frantically grabbed the end of her dress and pulled it up so she wouldn't trip as she frantically made her exit.

What in the world had occured? Was she the one that was mad or were they? Tohru couldn't shake the feeling that something really had taken place in the dark. It frightened her.


End file.
